List of Game Gear games
Number of games defeated so far: 8 #5 in 1 Funpak #Addams Family, The #Adventures of Batman & Robin, The #Aerial Assault #Aladdin #Alien 3 #Alien Syndrome #Andre Agassi Tennis #Arcade Classics #Arch Rivals #Arena #Ariel the Little Mermaid #Asterix and the Great Rescue #Ax Battler - A Legend of Golden Axe #Ayrton Senna's Super Monaco GP II #Baku Baku Animal #Bartman Meets Radioactive Man #Batman Forever #Batman Returns #Batter Up DEFEATED BY ANON (One 9-inning game) #Battleship #Battletoads #Beavis and Butt-head #Berenstain Bears' Camping Adventure, The #Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S #Bonkers Wax Up! #Bram Stoker's Dracula #Bubble Bobble #Bugs Bunny in Double Trouble #Bust-A-Move DEFEATED BY ANON (02408110) #Caesars Palace #Captain America and the Avengers #Casino Funpak #Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse #Chakan #Chessmaster, The #Chicago Syndicate #Choplifter III #Chuck Rock #Chuck Rock II - Son of Chuck #Cliffhanger #Clutch Hitter #Coca Cola Kid #Columns #Cool Spot #Cosmic Spacehead #Crayon Shin-chan - Taiketsu! Kantam Panic!! #Crystal Warriors #Cutthroat Island #Deep Duck Trouble Starring Donald Duck #Defenders of Oasis #Desert Speedtrap #Desert Strike - Return to the Gulf #Devilish #Donald no Magical World #Double Dragon #Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine #'Dragon - The Bruce Lee Story - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses' #Dragon Crystal #Dropzone #Dynamite Headdy #Earthworm Jim #Ecco II - The Tides of Time #Ecco the Dolphin #Evander Holyfield Boxing #Excellent Dizzy Collection, The #F-15 Strike Eagle #F1 #Fantasy Zone Gear #Fatal Fury Special #FIFA International Soccer #FIFA Soccer 96 #Foreman for Real #Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball #Fred Couples' Golf #Frogger #G-LOC Air Battle #Garfield - Caught in the Act #Gear Works #George Foreman's KO Boxing #GG Shinobi, The #GP Rider #Greendog #Halley Wars #Head Buster #Home Alone #Hook #Hurricanes #Incredible Crash Dummies, The #Incredible Hulk, The #Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade #Iron Man X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal #James Pond II - Codename RoboCod #Jeopardy! - Sports Edition #Jeopardy! #Joe Montana's Football #Journey from Darkness - Strider Returns #Judge Dredd #Junction #Jungle Book, The #Jurassic Park #Kawasaki Superbike Challenge #Klax #Krusty's Fun House #Land of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse #Last Action Hero #Legend of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse #Lemmings #Lion King, The #Lucky Dime Caper, The #Madden NFL '95 #Madden NFL '96 #Majors Pro Baseball, The #Mappy #Marble Madness #Marko's Magic Football #Mega Man #Mick & Mack as the Global Gladiators #Mickey's Ultimate Challenge #Micro Machines #Micro Machines 2 - Turbo Tournament #Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - The Movie #'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers DEFEATED by Lanzu' #MLBPA Baseball #Monster Truck Wars #Mortal Kombat #Mortal Kombat 3 #Mortal Kombat II #Ms. Pac-Man #NBA Action #NBA Jam #NBA Jam Tournament Edition #NFL '95 #NFL Quarterback Club '96 #NFL Quarterback Club #NHL All-Star Hockey #NHL Hockey #Ninja Gaiden #Out Run Europa #Pac-Attack #Pac-In-Time #Pac-Man #Paperboy #Paperboy II #Pengo #Pete Sampras Tennis #PGA Tour 96 #PGA Tour Golf #PGA Tour Golf II #Phantasy Star Adventure #Phantasy Star Gaiden #Phantom 2040 #Pinball Dreams #Poker Faced Paul's Blackjack #Poker Faced Paul's Gin #Poker Faced Paul's Poker #Poker Faced Paul's Solitaire #Power Strike II #Predator 2 #Primal Rage #Prince of Persia #Psychic World #Putt & Putter #Puyo Puyo - DEFEATED BY ANON (1Player Mode Complete) #Puyo Puyo 2 #Puzzle Bobble #Quest for the Shaven Yak Starring Ren Hoek & Stimpy #R.B.I. Baseball '94 #R.C. Grand Prix #Revenge of Drancon #Riddick Bowe Boxing #Rise of the Robots #Ristar - The Shooting Star #Road Rash #RoboCop 3 #RoboCop versus The Terminator #Samurai Shodown #SD Gundam - Winner's History #Shaq Fu #Shining Force Gaiden - Final Conflict #Shining Force II - The Sword of Hajya #Side Pocket #Simpsons, The - Bart vs. The Space Mutants #Simpsons, The - Bart vs. The World #Slider #Solitaire Funpak #Solitaire Poker #Sonic Blast #Sonic Chaos #Sonic Drift #Sonic Drift 2 #Sonic Labyrinth #Sonic Spinball #Sonic The Hedgehog - Triple Trouble #'Sonic The Hedgehog' - DEFEATED BY EVX (All Emeralds) #Sonic The Hedgehog 2 #Space Harrier #Spider-Man - Return of the Sinister Six #Spider-Man and the X-Men in Arcade's Revenge #Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin #Sports Illustrated Championship Football & Baseball #Sports Trivia - Championship Edition #Sports Trivia #Star Trek - The Next Generation #Star Trek Generations - Beyond the Nexus #Star Wars #Stargate #'Streets of Rage' - DEFEATED BY DeSw Anon #Streets of Rage II #Super Battletank #Super Columns #Super Monaco GP #Super Off Road #Super Return of the Jedi #Super Smash T.V. #Super Space Invaders #Superman - The Man of Steel #Surf Ninjas #Sylvan Tale #T2 - The Arcade Game #Tails Adventures #Tale Spin #Tarzan - Lord of the Jungle #Taz in Escape from Mars #Taz-Mania - The Search for the Lost Seabirds #Tempo Jr. #Tengen World Cup Soccer #Terminator 2 - Judgment Day #Terminator, The #Tesserae #Tintin in Tibet #Tom and Jerry - The Movie #True Lies #Urban Strike #Vampire - Master of Darkness #Virtua Fighter Animation #VR Troopers #Wheel of Fortune #Winter Olympics - Lillehammer '94 #Wolfchild #Wonder Boy - The Dragon's Trap #Woody Pop #World Class Leader Board #World Cup USA 94 #World Series Baseball '95 #World Series Baseball #'WWF Raw DEFEATED BY Some furf (One-on-one tournament)' #X-Men - Gamemaster's Legacy #X-Men - Mojo World #X-Men #Yu Yu Hakusho - Horobishimono no Gyakushuu #Yu Yu Hakusho 2 - Gekitou! Nanakyou no Tatakai #Zool #Zoop